The 2020 Commenter Hunger Games
A lot of people have left and some of them are hunger games contestants, please tell me via message wall if you're still competing or not so theirs no confusion, thank you. Intro BOYS AND GIRLS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME, TO THE 2020 HUNGER GAMES, THE 1ST OF THE YEARLY HUNGER GAMES. I am your host, Spyroclub1! And this is not your ordinary competition, no no no. This is a BIG and YEARLY one! So, I'll have a lot of explaining to do. If you haven't read the hunger games books (I'm near the end of the 1st NO SPOILERS OR YOU SHALL BE EXECUTED), then I'll explain. BASICALLY a bunch of commenters are thrown into an environment, and there's a bunch of stuff in the middle to use, there is also stuff going into distance with less value but be careful! In the actual books many of them die at the start when they battle for the middle, so I wouldn't recommend it. The commenters have to battle it out (If you die then you stay dead and the game is over for you) and whoever last is standing WINS. This is big so I'll have some BIG prizes but im not sure yet WE'LL SEE. Now to the mechanics of the games, you'll each get 20 orbs and you can see which thing you value over the other (HEALTH, STRENGTH, SPEED, ACCURACY) This is probably confusing so here is an example: ExamplePerson69: HEALTH: 4/10 STRENGTH: 10/10 SPEED: 6/10 ACCURACY: 0/10 Oh and btw I will have the different perspectives thing like that halloween trick or treat game, so its easier to keep track of everyone. What im going to do is if another player enters is interacting with you then ill put stuff in bold to your thing on what they're doing. The Golden Rule This is the one and only rule right when the horn blasts and the games began. You must ONLY control your character, controlling others or npc's around you is completely forbidden, I, the gamemaster, shall control the npc's around you, such as animals. You can not control the terrain, saying something is there or making it rain, also if you do something like shoot a bow or throw a knife or something else against a player or whatever your aiming, you can not say where it hit, I shall decide that based on what you put for accuracy. Also you can not say if something you did kills or damages another player/npcs, I will decide based on what you put for your strength and their health. Also you can't say you outran someone or something like that, I'll decide that based on what you chose for speed. Oh and also dont spoil the Hunger Games that would cause immediate death in the arena k have fun bye. Gamemaster(s) Head Gamemaster: Spyroclub1 Assistant Gamemaster: Neptune_Ninja_Comics Competitors (And stats) BNB (District 1) HEALTH:5 /10 STRENGTH: 5/10 SPEED: 4/10 ACCURACY: 6/10 ComicsCreatorz (District 3) Health - 10/10 Strength - 8/10 Speed - 1/10 Accuracy - 1/10 ToPhu (District 3) Health - 1 Strength - 2 Speed - 10 Accuracy - 7 Henry Hudson (District #) Health - 5 Strength - 5 Speed - 5 Accuracy - 5 P-dog (District 13) HEALTH: 4/10 STRENGTH: 6/10 SPEED: 5/10 ACCURACY: 5/10 TheAmazingCrafter (District #) Health: 6 Strength: 5 Speed: 5 Accuracy: 4 GG4L (District 100 only for pro minecraft players.) Health: 2 Strength: 6 Speed: 6 Accuracy:6 GarfieldMN (District #) Health- 5 Strength- 6 Speed- 4 Accuracy- 5 Zach (District #) Health - 5 Strength - 5 Speed - 5 Accuracy - 5 GiantNate91 (District #) Health - 7/10 Strength - 4/10 Speed - 6/10 Accuracy - 3/10 spacepuppy (district 9 3/4) health 7/10 strength 5/10 speed 3/10 accuracy 5/10 Category:Contests Category:Competitions